Break Down
by StormyXscott
Summary: Scotts been through alot and has the whole world on his shoulders, Is Duncan what finally makes him crack? Find out! please Review...
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it! Review!

* * *

><p>Scott Summers was tired of everyone relying on him. "Our Fearless team leader!" everyone would say. Everyone implied that Scott had no fears; he would take all the responsibilities for himself. He would only admit the fact that it was too much for him. That didn't stop him he kept stacking everything on his shoulders. He was a tooth pick about to snap. He was hurting inside but he was hiding it. When he got hurt he acted as if he was invincible but he really felt pain like everyone else. But he knew one day he would finally crack.<p>

As a child he lost his family and at one point found his brother Alex. He lived on the streets fighting to survive being blind. His powers gave him raging headaches until he was unable to keep his eyes open.

When the professor found him he felt hope and from there on pressure has been growing on his shoulders. The only person he felt relaxed around is Jean Grey, or to him 'A red headed angel.'

* * *

><p>Scott woke up and turned his head to face the clock. It read '4:17' might as well get up he thought. It was hard for him to go back to sleep as soon as he woke up. He hopped in the shower and changed his clothes. He threw on a fresh shirt and jeans, and switched to his red glasses. Before he was about to open the door he stopped and looked in the mirror. Why me why was this my life he thought. He walked out the door and headed to the kitchen. No one was down stairs so he grabbed an apple from the fridge and headed to the living room to watch TV.<p>

Of course there was nothing on because it was 4:30 in the morning. He flipped to a channel he's never really watched before. There was a plane…

"_Sweetie the kids are very excited to go on vacation."_ _The women said to her husband_. _"Yes dear…are little daughter and Son are going to love it." The husband was flying the plane. "Mom!" the little girl ran to her brother. The plane Somehow got caught on fire_.

"No!" Scott threw the remote down and turned the TV off. Then came the nightmare he hoped would never cross his mind.

_Flashback_

_Dad! The little Scott grabbed his little brother Alex's hand. Tears streamed down his face as the plane was plunging to the earth. "Scott, listen to me." His mother grabbed the two only parachutes that the plane contained. She strapped the parachutes to her sons and Gave then a long hug. "Scott you need to be strong for me and for your father. I need you to take care of your brother for me." Scott nodded and more tears fell from his eyes. They gave hugs to their father and jumped together out of the plane. Scott watched in horror along with his brother as their parents fell to their death. A flame fell and landed on Scotts parachute and he fell as his brother watched him hit the ground…_

"…" Scott gasped as he awoke from the nightmare. He found himself lying on the couch. He got up and fixed his hair. Almost time for School I must have fallen asleep he thought. In the kitchen everyone were already chowing down on anything they could find. Scott turned around grabbed his keys and headed out. He noticed that Jean gave him a worried look. He ignored it and headed to his car.

Before he hopped in jean walked out and asked for a ride. Sure he said and they headed their way to school. "Scott..?" Jean asked. Scott turned to face her. "Yeah…what's up..?" He turned back to the road in front of him. "You have been acting weird lately, is everything alright?" Jean brushed her red hair with her hand. "Yeah I'm fine just lack of sleep. Don't worry." They arrived at school and went their separate ways.

Class was like any other one Scott had that day…Boring. The bell rang and it was time for gym. Scott really didn't mind gym. He was outside walking around the track with his friend Paul because they had a Sub that day. Scott was talking to Paul when Duncan came over.

"Hey Summers…look at me I like to where these cool sunglasses." Duncan reached and tore Scott's shades from his face. "Hey!" Paul yelled and tried to push Duncan to the ground but failed. Jean was halfway across the track walking with Kitty and Rouge. "Like Jean your dumb boyfriends at it again." They ran to see what was going on.

Duncan through Scotts glasses to the ground and stepped on them. They were completely smashed. He turned back to Scott who was covering his eyes trying to avoid causing any damage. Scott could hear easily so he knew where Duncan was standing. He gave a punch that collided with Duncan's chin. "That's it Summers!" Duncan got up and whipped his mouth. He charged toward Scott and tackled him to the ground. It was getting harder for Scott to keep his eyes closed. Punch after Punch and Scotts face was bloody. Paul managed to pull Duncan off. Jean, Kitty, and Rouge arrived and Jeans face dropped as she saw Scott laying on the ground in pain. His face was cut up and his glasses were shattered.

"Scott!" Jean ran over to help him up. "Duncan!" Jean began. Jean told Rouge and Kitty to help Scott. "You ungrateful Bastered! Hurting my friends is not ok! Were THROUGH!" She walked over to him and pushed him back.

Jean took Scott back to the mansion and for now Scott had to use his visor. That was just what Scott needed to finally break. He was up in his room. I can't take this anymore! He yelled. He looked in the mirror and saw a crazed man on the edge of melt down. One punch shattered his mirror.

He looked at his hand. The glass stuck in his skin he pulled out one at a time. He bandaged it up by ripping an old T-shirt and wrapping it around his hand. He fell on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone PLEASE review! A lot more coming!<p> 


	2. Snap

Ch. 2 hope this is even better than the first! Please review.

* * *

><p>Scott fell into a deep sleep.<p>

_Nightmare: _

_Scott! His brother Alex yelled to him. Scott was attached to a parachute. Little Scott looked up to his brother who was falling slowly to the earth strapped to his parachute. Scott reached out to grab his hand. _

"_ALEX! Grab my hand." As soon as Alex grabbed his hand a flame tore through the air heading for Scotts parachute. The fear of the flame hitting Scott made him let go of his little brother. As soon as the flame reached him he was hurling toward the ground. _

"_Scott!" his little brother watched in horror. Scott looked up to his brother. He knew that he wasn't going to see his brother again. "Alex!" _

As soon as Scott was about to hit the ground he woke up. He found himself on the ground. He sat up and leaned his back against his bed. He curled up and held his head.

Why me he kept asking himself. He had no idea what time it was. He turned to the clock and this time it read '4:56' He got up and walked into the bathroom. Before he reached the door he looked at the mirror. It was shattered; he grabbed a small blanket and hung it around the mirror. He took a long shower and made sure his hand was alright.

Another day at School was not a good idea for Scott. Lunch finally came and he sat alone. Jean came and sat next to him.

"Hey Scott." She greeted. "Hey," he answered. His hand wasn't covered and she noticed the small cuts that covered his hand.

"Scott?...your hand, what happened?" She grabbed his hand and gently cradled it. She looked up at him. "It's nothing just an accident in the danger room." For a second he thought Jean wouldn't believe him, but she went with it. Scott could feel the pain shocking his hand but he was good at hiding it.

He finished his lunch and went to his locker. When he opened his locker there it sat a note.

The Note read…

_To: Scott_

_Scott… I'm sensing that there is something wrong and I'm always going to be here for you. If you want to talk you know where to find me. _

_Love Jean…_

Scott smiled at the part of the note…Love Jean…He slammed his locker and headed to his next class…English.

In English they were watching the Princess Bride. They had just finished the book. He thought the author was a genius. Scott didn't mind that movie. He imagined himself as the man in black and he had to go save the princess which of course is Jean Grey. Duncan and a couple other Jocks sat in the back. They were loud and obnoxious and that really pushed Scotts buttons. "Look at me I'm Scott summers!" Duncan put a pair of head phones around his eyes. Obviously it looked like Duncan was wearing glasses.

Scott was tempted to get up and punch him in the face. He sat there listening to them mocking him when finally Scott blew it.

He threw his books to the floor, sat up and pushed his desk to the floor. He grabbed Duncan's shirt and pulled him closer. "I've had enough of you Duncan Mathews!" Before he could throw one punch at him the teacher stepped in, "Mr. Summers the office now!" Scott glared at the teacher and stormed out the door leaving a shocked class.

He walked out to the parking lot after school. He saw Rouge, Kitty, Evan, Jean, and Kurt hanging by Jeans Jeep. He ignored them and drove home.

When he arrived the professor must have been waiting for him. "Scott may I have a word?" he asked. They went to his office and he sat in the chair.

"Scott, Jean tells me there might be something going on with you. She says you haven't talk to anyone for a while. What's going on?"

Scott turned away trying not to make eye contact. "Professor I'm fine I haven't been getting enough sleep lately I'm just tired." That was always his excuse when someone asked him what's wrong.

The professor didn't really believe him. "Scott if you need to talk I'm here for you." He remembered that Jean told him the same thing. "I'm ok professor really." He lied. He walked out leaving the Professor worried. He headed to his room and fell on his bed.

Is my life worth living? He thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! More to come please review!<p> 


	3. One Question

Another one made CH. 3! Please REVIEW

* * *

><p>Is life worth living? That's the big question Scott could not get out of his head. Scott lay on his bed facing the ceiling. He was afraid to fall asleep again because he couldn't stand having the same nightmare over and over. Yes he now knows his brother is alive he should be happy but he never ever sees Alex. Video chat is the closest he could get to see him.<p>

Again he stared at the clock '1:30…..1:31….1:32' he couldn't manage to sleep. Hey here's a dumb idea he thought how about I stay up all night. He got out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen. He quietly opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He sat at the table and rubbed his eyes. "Great" he muttered.

He gulped the water down in a matter of seconds. He tossed it in the garbage and went to sit on the couch in the living room. He always sat there when he couldn't sleep. He tried thinking of something to avoid the nightmare. His mind brought him right to Jean. Jean…the beautiful red head he's been friends with longer than anyone in the institute. But it all went back to the nightmare. WHY! He thought.

He walked back up to his room and sat on his bed until the sun rose back up.

"eh Cyclops!" There was pounding at the door. Scott got up and grabbed his uniform. "Wake up! Danger room session now!" Wolverine shouted. Scott entered the danger room trying to keep his eyes open.

The mission today was to stop Juggernaut from reaching the mansion doors. Easy enough…

"Cyclops!" Wolverine yelled. "Wake up and move." Scott ran over in front of everyone and tried to prepare for the battle.

Juggernaut stomped forward and Scott shot a beam that completely missed. Everyone stared in surprise. Jean flew over top and kitty phased through him to try and unlock his helmet but he managed to hit kitty. She flew and hit Rouge, they both were unconscious on the ground.

Scott got more frustrated when Juggernaut came closer and closer. "Nightcrawler, his helmet!" Cyclops yelled. He teleported on his back and unhooked two notches, but he grabbed Nightcrawler and threw him to the ground.

They ended up failing that session and their punishment were double sessions the following morning.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday so no school. Scott decided to walk to the park. He sat on the swing. Jean surprised him from behind. "Hey Scott…" Jean sat on the swing next to him. He smiled and faced her. "Hey" She frowned. "Scott…please talk to me." His smile turned to a frown. "What about?" is all he could say. He knew what she wanted to know.<p>

"Scott…whats going on we haven't talked in a while, you've been out of it. Your hand, I saw your mirror," he tried coming up with an excuse. "I've been a bit sick lately I'm feeling better. I woke up and my glasses fell off it hit the mirror and I cut my hand on the glass." He was satisfied with the excuse.

"Really Scott is that the truth?" She didn't believe him. "that's what happened." Is all he said. Jean sat up from the swing. "Scott you can tell me anything. Your my best friend." Best Friend? He didn't like those to words that came out of her mouth. He loved her like crazy!

She walked away and a tear fell down her cheek. He noticed that, but he didn't get up.

About an hour later He returned to the mansion.

In his room he laid on his bed like he always does. Surprisingly he fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

_Nightmare:_

_Scott awoke in a hospital bed. he yelled Alex. The doctor ran over. "It's ok son your safe. your in the hospital." The doctor knelt by his bed. Tears streamed down his face. "Can you tell me what happened?" Scott looked up at him. "Uhh..hh the plane.. um Alex my Mom and Dad. The fire." The Doctors face lowered. "Scott you were in a plane crash you're the only one that survived I'm sorry." _

He awoke in a gasp. Jean was walking down the hall at the time. She heard him and ran in to see what happened. Scott held his hands to his face. "Scott!" she ran over to him. "What's wrong?" She sat next to him.

"Nightmare…" She said. He nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. He was sweating.

He was thankful that his power destroyed his tears so that Jean didn't know that he was crying. He calmed down and She went back to her room. Scott got up and walked to his door and locked it.

"I guess my life may not be worth living…"

Jean was in her room when she sensed something was wrong. "Scott…don't"

* * *

><p>You guys like it? It may not be what you think or is it! HAHAHA please review and I might just write more!<p>

Scott is my favorite and i love to show that he has feelings and that hes not just a stuck up leader that only cares about his responsibilities.


	4. Heart beat

Another Ch. Please…please review!

* * *

><p>"Scott…don't," Jean jumped up from her bed. She dashed down the hall and stood in front of Scott's room. "SCOTT!" she banged on the door. There was no answer. She did it again…no answer.<p>

More worried now Jean used a lot of her power to force the door open. "Scott….,"she walked around the room. No sign of him. She checked the bathroom. He wasn't there. "SCOTT!" she yelled. The window was wide open.

She flew out the window and saw him driving away. Panicked she flew back in and ran to the professors room.

* * *

><p>Scott drove faster down the road. He felt tears weld up in his eyes but you couldn't tell. He realized where he was headed, the park? He pulled up, and got out of the car. He walked over to the swing and sat down. Rain appeared.<p>

The coldness outside mixed with the down pour was making Scott feel sick. He stood up and took his visor off. He kept his eyes closed.

He fell to his knees and opened his eyes, the beam shot into and endless darkened sky. "There isn't enough stars in the world to brighten the darkness that fills my heart." His eyes closed and his head fell.

* * *

><p>Jean went alone to find Scott. Jean and the Professor knew that Jean was able to calm him down. Professor told Jean where he was. She flew off in the down pour, hoping she'd find him alright.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott held his visor in his hand. There is no need for me to wear this, if I can't take care of my brother than what makes me think I can take care of myself he thought. He tossed the visor.<p>

There were sirens. Cops? Scott sat motionless. Great to add to the punishment.

He heard two cops approach. "put your hands where I can see them." The policeman commanded. Scott didn't. "What's the point." He mumbled. The officer grabbed Scotts shoulder. Scott opened his eyes to the reaction. The blast shot the swing and blew it right off. "He's a Mutie!" The officer's partner panicked and pulls the trigger of his gun.

Scott fell in shock. It pierced his side.

Jean flew faster to the park. Then she heard the worst thing a bullet shot and a cry from what she knew came from Scott.

She reached the park and watched as the officers kneeled on his back calling for back up.

"Scott!"

Scott laid there in pain. The officer kneeled on his back. Scott tried to open his eyes but knew the officer might pull the trigger again.

Then his heart warmed as he heard someone call his name. It was jean.

...

The red head flew closer.

_Scott I'm hear I need you to calm down I'll get you out of here_.(Telepathy)

The gun was held closer to Scotts head and a bullet was shot. Jeans heart sinks. Scott's heart beats faster.

* * *

><p>This chapter maybe shorter but the story is not over. Hope you liked this one. Please review.<p> 


	5. mister nice guy

_reviiiiewww!_

* * *

><p><em>Scott I'm hear I need you to calm down I'll get you out of here<em>.(Telepathy)

The gun was held closer to Scotts head and a bullet was shot. Jeans heart sinks. Scott's heart beats faster.

The officer's stupid partner had shot his gun by accident, making jean think that Scott was dead. Jean gave a sign of relief and tried to get closer to Scott. The officer pushed him to his stomach. Scott laid in the mud while it softly sprinkled. He was breathing hard.

"Hold still and don't move!" The officer reached to his belt and pulled out a pair of medal hand cuffs. Scott knew it wouldn't be good to go to jail that night or even worse some government institution.

He waited till the right moment and pushed the cop off his back. Scott was still strong and better built than a fat old cop that eats donuts 5 times a day. As soon as Scott got the strength to get up he was smacked in the head with the cops guard stick.

…he fell unconscious face down in the mud. The cop found Scotts visor and figured it must go around the mutant's eyes and placed it over them.

Jean had to move quick if she wanted to save him. She felt the pain he was going through and new she had to hurry. The cops to each arm and dragged him the vehicle. Scott was out cold unable to know he was thrown in the back of the cop car. Jean slowly and stealthily flew down near the car. But as soon as she got there the cops took off already heading for the jail.

She knew Scott wouldn't try anything there but if they were bringing him somewhere else the cops would be in trouble.

She flew through the rain as it started to down pour. Drenching her suit and making it harder for her to see with wet, long, red hair covering her eyes.

As soon as the car turned the corner, she lost track of it.

"Professor?" she called in.

"Yes jean…did you find him?" he sounded really worried.

"Yes but he is in the back of a cop car and it's too bad out….I lost him." She started to cry, "We need to find him!"

"I know Jean…..I'm sending Wolverine to help you, meet him in the parking lot of the Bayville library.

"Hurry professor…..I don't know how much time he has before something worse happens."

* * *

><p>The cop car entered the parking lot of what seemed to be an old factory….at least on the outside it did.<p>

Scott was slowly coming to. When he opened his eyes he saw the cops reaching to grab him. But Scott did nothing he was in too much pain and his side was still bleeding. Not too bad but I bet it really doesn't feel good to get shot in the side. They dragged him to the front door of the factory. The door looked too big and fancy to be a normal factory door.

When the doors opened with a code the fat cop had entered Scott was wide eyed.

* * *

><p>how was it?<p> 


End file.
